Sahara Of The SandWings
This belongs to Lizard and is a character from my fan-fic Death Of The Sun: Poisonous Friendship. She is also one of my Dragonsonas. I can't get enough of her! Description "Yes, yes I know I look odd! What?! Oh whatever!" At the first glance she may appear as a hybrid, but no, she is a pure breed SandWing. Her horns, claws, teeth, talons and insides of her ears are all a beautiful pure white color. Art eyes are a beautiful and pure black. They shine beautifully with her scales. Her scales are a beautiful golden yellow color that bring out her black eyes. Her under scales are a deep chocolate brown, even though she DOESN'T LIKE CHOCLATE! She has a tan sand colored skin. This goes well with her other colors as welp. Her membranes are just slightly lighter then her under scales are. Personality In general she is one of the dragons more on the kind side. Though she has had a rough life. She has few friends to look up to so she treasures friendship in every way. She likes to welcome dragons into her life no matter what they look like or who they were born from. She never feels like anyone close to her would betray her, but she has been through enough accidents that she knows to stay aware. She always seemed a little more distant then most dragons usually are, she loves affection and loves making others happy. Then their is her dark side. When you first meet this orphan you may find it hard to believe there is any love in her heart. She will act angry and her eyes will follow you until you are out of view, but as you get to know her her warm side will open up and welcome you and you will probably become friends. Even her closest of friends notice her distinctness she is often staring, in a random direction and not listening to their conversation or whatever they're doing. Or when she hears something her eyes may dart around as if searching for something...or someone. She is a very caring dragon and would probably follow her friends if they got blown away in a sand storm. She would sacrifice her life to save one of her friends. Sometimes she can be quite hostile or not around anymore or she may even be a touch mean. This is only because of some of her past experiences. Usually she will show that she is upset by staying silent for a long period of time or so. So some may say a quote such as 'Your silence speaks volumes' or something related to that quote. She may get very angry and even attack you if you so as touch the bracelet around her wrist. She may attack and hurt you though she never really gets to the hurting part on most dragons if they drop or leave her bracket alone after that. Gallery Sahara-by-sparrow.jpg|By Sparrow! Thx so much! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Lizard Of The SandWings) Category:Dragonsonas